Forgotten
by Archangel2179
Summary: Past participle of for·get Verb: 1. Fail to remember. 2. Inadvertently neglect to attend to, do, or mention something: "she forgot to lock her door"; "I'm sorry, I just forgot".
1. Chapter 1

Tony had promised himself never to let another Alpha touch him after the Afghanistan incident. He remembered the groping hands when he had hit one of his worst heats that he had ever endured in his life. Suppressant medication had helped him before he had gone to Afghanistan but when he was kidnapped, Tony had been stripped of everything when he was unconscious after the open-heart surgery. His captors either knew what they were and what he really was, or they had no idea and just took the tablets away; either way, he was left without the suppressants. Although, Tony had to admit that he could look on the bright side and say that he only remembered flashes of what had happened. Flashes of pain and heat and, though he loathe to admit it, _pleasure._ When Rhodey had found him and asked him what had gone on in the cave, Tony found that he could not answer. He found that tears had lodged themselves in his throat like a brick and did not allow him to talk. Even when the genius was back in America, he found that no matter how much he wanted to, he was unable to explain what had happened in the cave. Only the water-boarding, and even that difficult to talk about, even now.

And everything had gone fine. He had an Arc Reactor in his chest, sure, and the one relative he had left tried to kill him, and he had gotten palladium poisoning, but apart from that, everything went absolutely according to plan. Until Loki. Until Fury. Until the Avengers. And then everything that he had tried to forget hit him, full force and memories that were once buried had managed to dig themselves back up again. Even after New York, he could not forget. He could not sleep, and when he did sleep, he had nightmares. JARVIS told him to talk to someone, but Tony could not pull himself from his work, could not bear to leave these new projects and let the flashes blind his mind once more. Pepper and Rhodey had both tried to get him to talk, to find out what was wrong but he would not answer and wait until they left before destroying what he was working on, before collecting all the pieces, all the twisted and melted shards of metal and ignoring the deep slices and painful burns before rebuilding it.

The Avengers lived with him, but all were off limits to his workshop when it was in lock down, which was all the time now, and to his floor of Stark Tower. JARVIS informed him when someone asked if they could come down, which he would reply the same and they would usually stand there for half an hour, continuing to ask until they finally gave up and left. This only lasted a month before the remaining five Avengers gave up and left Tony to do whatever he worked on, while he was in his lab. If any of them ever noticed new, upgraded items for battle, no one spoke to him about it if they were called out, or if they saw him otherwise.

Nowadays, Dum-E, U or ButterFingers would find the great Tony Stark sitting in a chair, surrounded by holograms that contained 3D images of his body, the Arc Reactor or a heart beat. Their artificial intelligence could allow them to guess what was worrying him, but they could not do anything about it. Tony had never given them as much work as he did on JARVIS, did not allow them to speak or let them leave his lab. They could understand, though. They knew that he wanted them to stay only with him, to be his companions, to withstand his short-temper and be _something_ that would always stay with him, no matter what he did.

And Tony never forgot to take his suppressants. He would not allow himself to forget and even went as far to make JARVIS remind him every week to take them. Two weeks after the Avengers no longer came to stand outside his lab door for half an hour everyday, he decided he would stay in his lab. After all, Tony had everything that he needed down there. Work. He believed that was all he needed until three weeks after his decision came the dizziness when he stood up and the hunger that gnawed, not just at his stomach, but at his mind. Something that made him think that he had to work harder for longer, just to feed the hunger for something, _anything_ in his mind. Tony could not think of anything else to do, but work; he did not eat, drink nor sleep for days on end. The dizziness got worse. The hunger started _eating_ away at him. His mind did not- _could not -_ rest for any amount of time, always forming new ideas that his shaking hands could work on and maybe could somehow distract himself from everything.

Days were so alike for Tony that they blended in with one another and he quickly lost track of any sense of time. So, he can't claim to know what happened the day that his mind seemed to explode within his head and leave no scars. He had been working on an upgrade for the Iron Man suit when he heard someone say something to him, so Tony turned around and looked. No one was there; it was just him in the lab. He shook his head and picked up a wire to reconnect to the chest piece when he heard it again, only louder. Louder, but no clearer than before. The second time, he jerked his hand in surprise, the live wire slicing his palm and electrocuting him. His body tensed up at the current running through him and his heart clenched and stopped with the pain. The Arc Reactor whirred and sparked, as the last of the electric left the genius' body and he stood up to look around. Tony was not surprised with the dizziness, or the light-headedness now and took a step forward to investigate the sound. A noise somewhere between a scream and a cry for help left his mouth as his leg decided to no longer hold his weight and gave way beneath him.

The Omega fell into an already over-balanced table that held metal and wires and pieces of plastic; the table flipped, sending the materials flying everywhere and he couldn't even feel the cuts, slices or glass embedding itself in his skin. Tony could not say how long he lay there for, just that he stared up at the ceiling, his mind quiet, no hunger that gnawed away at him, or familiar voices from his past that called out to him. As more and more time passed by, it finally occurred to him that at some point, it had grown dark and he was floating in this crushing sea of darkness that surrounded him. Part of his brain was telling him that this wasn't real, that this was just his mind playing against him, the more rational part of his brain. But there was another part, another darker part that did not answer, just something that was there, lingering waiting to take over.

And it did.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Hey guys! Thanks to the people who followed, favourited and the one person that reviewed! :D

This chapter will not make a lot of sense, but it's not meant to. It's sort of meant to disorientate the reader and get a glimpse of how messed up I'm making Tony D

* * *

When Tony opened his eyes, the darkness was surrounding him, still. It was an ocean of misery that suffocated him, if he inhaled there was a pungent smell of something that was rotting. As if something had curled up and died and not noticed by anyone, or ignored, like nobody even _wanted_ to help.

An eternity passed before anything happened. Colours appeared, flying past in blurs, whispers and voices wrapping around his body like hands that were reaching out and trying to pull him down back into the depths of insanity. Limbs were being pulled apart, but there was light above Stark and he _desperately_ wanted to reach it, to be closer, just to see what it was, because there was _something_ that was attracting him towards it.

Tony tried to move his hand, but found that he was unable to so much as twitch the appendage. Repeating the process on every part of his body, the find was the same; it was as if he paralysed, but he could no longer feels the hands or see the small flicker of light. Once again, the Omega was floating trough his own mind. Faint whispers could be heard every now and then, but they were so quiet that it was impossible to tell what they were saying.

This was it. He was doomed to be locked inside his own insanity that had been building up ever since he was abused as a child by his father, for _being such a fucking disappointment to the Stark name_ just because he wasn't an Alpha. Just by thinking of this fact, his stomach dropped in the feeling that he was falling and falling _fast, down and down and down and down, _until he stopped, but felt no impact. For the first time, Tony was able to open his eyes without seeing the darkness, the colour of the universe. No, instead what he saw was worse. Much, much worse.

A young Howard Stark frowned heavily at a long table, staring distastefully at the small boy that was sat a few seats down, next to a beautiful woman who had flowing, brunette hair with a gentle curl and a healthy face. Tony shook his head, trying to evade the memory and stumbled backwards, but found that he could not leave.

The head Alpha silently ate the dinner put out in front of him, sending glares to his son every now and then. The boy in question kept his head down, not even _daring_ to make eye contact, copying the actions of the woman sat next to him.

"So... _Boy," _Howard started, this time not bothering to look at the frail Tony Stark at nine years old, not even sat a metre away from him, "Have you achieved anything worthwhile, today?" The older Tony dropped to his knees, giving up on trying to escape and just decided to watch the scene unfold right in front of his eyes; he had relived this moment so many times in his life, waking up sweaty and his eyes stinging, before trying to ground himself. Which was getting increasingly difficult considering he was a hidden Omega who was still un-mated even after his father had tried to push Obadiah and him together, which Tony was extremely grateful for.

The nine-year-old made the mistake of looking up as he was about to answer the question, but found himself staring into deep brown eyes that were so similar to his own; he quickly looked back down, hoping that his father had not seen his slip of behaviour, but found himself being yanked from the chair by his arm and bit back a cry. Maria, the woman next to him, placed her fork down and did not react in the least, just sat idly as Howard took Tony to his office and didn't leave for hours. Screaming could be heard all the while.

The scene shifted, colours merged and blurred, mixed up with each other before a new memory presented itself. The day that Howard and Maria Stark were killed in a car accident. Seventeen year old Tony was sat on the couch of his home, staring blankly into nothing, wishing that his parents were still alive, no matter how unloved and unlovable they made him feel. Older Tony remembered how the days merged together, how time slipped so quickly through his fingers, how many interviews he was forced into, how the pressure of keeping his secret was slowly destroying him.

He remembered how Obadiah slowly walked towards him one day, a smug look in his eyes, but a sympathetic mask on his face. The Alpha told him about Howard's Will, that he wanted Tony to be mated to Obadiah. And as the Omega started to prepare himself for the fact that he would never truly own Stark Industries, he was kidnapped in Afghanistan and every plan he had was thrown out the window. He was tortured, hit his first Heat cycle in years, had his heart hooked up to a car battery, made an Arc Reactor to replace said car battery, created an Iron Man suit, watched a friend die and somehow made it back to America.

He said that Stark Industries would never make another weapon, but Obadiah was extremely against this fact, even tried to kill him because of it by taking the Arc Reactor. Present-Tony was soon losing himself in this particular time of memories before they were snatched from him, a slate wiped clean before being repainted from scratch. Captain America and Tony Stark stood glaring at each other, while the other Avengers shifted from one foot to another, awkwardly. He knew what was going to happen, he hated how what the Captain said broke him, completely shattered him on the inside, the last nudge that led him to believe that everyone would be better off without him, and so Iron Man flew the nuclear bomb through the portal, not caring if he died because if the Captain said he was worthless, _then he was worthless._

But the phrase didn't come. No harsh words that broke the genius, no words that destroyed his fragile mind that would never _shut up. _Just the frozen scene of the memory, before those words were spat out and Tony was able to walk around the room, compulsively waving his hand in front of everyone's eyes to see if they would react, but no one did.

He wanted to escape. He wanted to wake up and get away from these memories, but _there was a part_ _of his mind_ that was keeping him under, trying _trying_ to make him see something that he had not before. But, the Omega could not see anything, nothing that was out of place. Nothing that was somewhere where it shouldn't be. Starting to tug at his hair in frustration, Tony whispered out to the echoing silence, "I don't see it..." His voice cracked at the end of his sentence, trying to keep his composure, because _the silence was deafening._

The picture was removed again, but was not replaced by anything. He was back in the darkness, but not floating; Tony's feet were on solid ground and his eyes were open, but there was _nothing. _He started running, in no particular direction, not knowing where he was going, if he was just running in circles, in a straight line or zigzagged. The whispers were there again, the more he ran, the louder they became, before they were no longer whispers or just voices murmuring to each other; they were screams and shouts, still incoherent, but reverberating through Tony's head and he stumbled to a stop, before collapsing on the floor. He covered his ears, trying to block them out, but found that he could not and regretted so much _wanting to know what the voices were_.

They were his screams. Screams when life became unbearable for Tony and he would tear something apart, it didn't matter if it was his own mind, or creations, or someone else's sanity. It _didn't matter_ because he would rip it apart slowly, anyway. Screams of rage and pain and _pleading to not be alone anymore_. Because the genius remembered _everything._ Every little detail of every little thing. He could see and remember details that no one had even _bothered_ to glance at. He remembered his own pain, even bore the physical scars of many attacks by his father and mental scars of the memory of Obadiah.

Tony had been focusing on everything else, that he had not realised that even in the darkness, there was no light emitting from his chest until the comforting blue glow flickered on and the blackness retreated, dragging the voices along with it, until they were just breaths of whispers that were carried by a non-existent wind. As the dark shade of colour grew less and less, his vision got whiter and whiter until it was just a white hue across his eyes and came-to in _reality._

Pain was radiating from his back, head and actually, all of his body. Tony's mind felt heavy and as his eyes _truly_ opened for the first time since his weird little insanity attack, the scientist found that he was lying exactly where he passed out. Had no one come to his aid? Likely. But, having JARVIS not telling someone? Very unlikely.

"JARVIS?" The Omega called out to the still-lit room. The AI answered quickly, calmly but an undertone of concern, if that was even possible, but Tony easily picked up on it, "What... What happened?" He finally asked, discarding all other questions, of why didn't his AI report to one of the other Avengers.

"Your body's vital organs failed you, Sir." A 3D hologram of Tony's body appeared next to him, as he shakily stood up, "You nearly had a seizure, but everything went back to normal extremely fast, Sir." As the AI was talking, the hologram highlighted what organs failed and stayed like that, "You need to see someone, Sir." A human emotion of pleading nearly seeped into JARVIS' voice, but the genius scowled and threw his hand through the hologram, which promptly minimised.

"I don't need to see anyone! I'm fine!" He insisted, angry that his AI would even so much as _suggest_ there was something wrong with him, but uncertainty covered his lies and he sat back down on the floor, cradling his head in his hands, "I'm fine..." He whispered, trying to reassure himself.


	3. Chapter 3

And once again a chapter that makes no sense! Seriously though, I'm sorry for the not making sense part... My writing gets really out of hand and I want to write it in the style of the extreme old Victorian writers... So, yeah... Sorry on that front :| Enjoy! Also, any grammar mistakes are my fault; I don't check after I've written it, or I'll get an urge to re-write everything from scratch... (

* * *

Tony knew he only sat there in silence, barely for a few moments before he heard a tapping at the large glass doors that were not in his peripheral vision, even when he looked up. Thinking it was just his mind playing tricks again, he tightly wound up his body to make himself as small as humanly possible. Even Natasha would have been proud.

"Sir, Captain Rogers it at the door, requesting entrance." JARVIS' voice cut through the silence, leaving the Omega to finally lift up his head from the uncomfortable position that was giving him a headache.

"Why? Why is he here?" The scientist asked, but didn't bother to move, more like frozen in place by sheer panic that his head-Alpha would see him at his weakest moment. As this thought, a glance was spared at the mess he made not long ago by being clumsy enough to fall over.

"I informed him as soon as you collapsed, Sir." The AI replied, not missing a beat. _Ah, so he does care, _Tony thought with a bitter voice echoing around in his head and wondered why the _hell_ it took the Captain so long to finally arrive at his lab. But, thinking more into it, the Alpha had probably warned the rest of the team, or had decided to let him die before checking on him. Or, the scientist was losing track of time; seconds passing slower for him than other people. Strange.

The tap came again and Tony sighed, already agitated by another presence, remembering one of the reasons he wanted to be alone for months on end, with no sort of human contact. He attempted to stand up, without leaning heavily on anything and found he was swaying on his feet; mission failed. Therefore, instead, the Omega turned around and knelt down, getting back to the upgrade for the suit – nothing was ruined from his freak out, not long ago, which he was thankful for, "Let him in, JARVIS." Tony ordered, continuing and pretending like nothing had ever happened, despite knowing that Steve knew, thanks to his treacherous AI.

Footsteps echoed through the surprisingly quiet lab, quickly reducing the distance between the two people in the large area of the room. When the sound stopped, Tony stopped fiddling with the wire he held gently in his fingers, now feeling the burn of the cut that travelled through his left palm, barely missing the ligaments in the thumb and wrist. Instead, he attempted to stand up again and with the eyes of his Alpha boring into the back of his skull, he somehow managed to do it without stumbling or falling over.

"Something I can help you with, Capsicle?" The Omega asked, trying to give off a wave of authority, because of course he had to keep his birth rite a secret. Everyone had to think he was an Alpha, or Stark Industries would be torn out of his hands, along with his tower, house, Iron Man suits, cars, lab, everything. Everything would be unfairly taken from him, just because people thought that _his kind_ were unable to look after themselves without some obnoxious Alpha breathing over their shoulder for every little action they made.

"JARVIS told me you had collapsed." Steve said, sounding somewhat concerned, but Tony thought that he could have easily been imagining it. His 'weak' Omega mind unable to control the things being created and flashing through his brain, "Then, he said that you woke up and were completely fine..." He continued, sounding more than a little confused, even turning around to look at the mess the lab had been left in for weeks, "I came to see if you were okay...?" Though it sounded more of a question than a statement, the genius slowly rotated his body to face the tall blonde, who wasn't even looking at him, but at the tipped table that had shattered metal and plastic and glass surrounding it with blood specks on the floor. Blue eyes widened before meeting tired brown orbs that had dulled over-time from a glossy mahogany to now a murky mud colour that had seen and been through much pain.

"I'm fine, Mr Rogers." Tony said tightly, wanting to divert attention from the floor; now that he thought about it, the dried blood looked as if someone had died there, been dragged away and the crime scene had been left for someone else to clean up. Well, someone had nearly died there... Or not really, but he had an organ failure, so that had to count for near death, right? The Omega thought grimly to himself, finding it hard to see the bright side of the situation this time, now that he actually had to face it, but was managing it. Just about.

Steve cleared his throat awkwardly, as he does when he's in the presence of other Alpha's, not quite believing that he has that much power over others of the same birth rite, just yet, but looked like he was prepared to pull-rank, which worried Tony a lot, "I think you should come up and have dinner with us. Bruce's cooking." There was no way he could refuse now, so he had no other choice than to begrudgingly accept the offer and actually followed the Captain out when the taller man turned to leave.

The journey upstairs was quiet and awkward, the atmosphere as thick as an elephant's hide and even more difficult to break. A knife definitely wouldn't have been able to break the awkwardness that had both men walking with stiffness in their limbs. Luckily, Tony's amazing inventions had allowed the elevator that connected the lab to every other floor to travel faster than SHIELD's, so they didn't have to be in each other's presence for long. The smaller man wondered why Steve was feeling awkward too, besides from just him and tried to imagine what was running through his mind. As the elevator stopped, the blonde man walked out at a brisk pace, brushing past Tony and disappeared down the corridor with a quiet, "If you ever need anyone, the Avengers are always here for you."

For a moment, the Omega was touched, genuinely touched that someone had even bothered to tell him that, but it quickly passed when he had to squeeze past the doors that were automatically closing and nearly lost his balance as the world violently tipped to the side. He stumbled briefly to find his balance and shut his eyes to block out his surroundings that were still spinning. When it had calmed down, Tony felt a heavy weight being settled into the bottom of his stomach, telling him that something bad was going to happen very soon. With this thought in mind, he marched as confidently as he could to the kitchen, where Bruce should've been cooking the dinner of the five Avengers that were going to attend the dinner, as usual; Tony had been excluded from this months ago when he refused to surface from his lab. Now thinking back to it, a small feeling of guilt wormed its way into his heart and wrapped itself tightly around the beating muscle.

As he stepped into the kitchen, his eyes immediately locked onto the back of his fellow scientist that was slightly hunched over at one of the counters and must've been chopping something, for the sound of a knife meeting a glass board invaded his ears, and for a moment Tony felt disorientated that he was hearing something that was not the constant whisper of voices or whirring of machines that had been so frequent within the months of his self-imposed isolation.

"Clint, I already told you two minutes ago and my answer hasn't changed; dinner won't be ready for another-" Bruce's words were cut short when he turned around and saw Tony stood there, with a (what he hoped looked like) cocky grin spread on his lips. A surprised look was raised through the other man's face, a look which the genius wanted to take back so badly; wished that he was strong enough to share what he was thinking with other people, but he had been hurt too many times for that, and Tony wanted to take it all back. He regretted it now; regretted the isolation and starvation and working and everything because he wanted to be friends with these people. He wanted to be able to be normal around them, knowing that they knew everything about him and he knew everything about them.

"T-Tony... Hi..." Bruce greeted awkwardly, raising his hand to acknowledge the billionaire's presence, before dropping it back to his side. Once again, the guilt that was now feeling like a worm wriggled tighter around his heart and spread to his other organs, which all stopped working not too long ago; the significance of that happening shook Tony, knowing that if something like that had happened, then he needed to jump down from his high horse and ask for the help he so desperately needed. But, not now. No, now the Omega would forge the fragile bonds he had cast aside in his own selfishness.

"Hey, Bruce." Tony replied, now kicking himself for his own social awkwardness decided that then was a good time to pop up and scream in his face for always being alone and never knowing what to do in a social situation. People just weren't his forte because he had always been alone from a young age; the Tony Stark that the public saw was just someone else in his lost mind, someone that had been created when he was in dire need of a loud, spoilt billionaire who always got what he wanted. That was what the public needed and so, like everything else Tony did, he created what they silently asked for.

"Was there... Uhh... Anything you needed?" The Beta asked, avoiding eye contact for a few seconds before turning around and carrying on with what he was doing, leaving Tony to follow him to the table and sit down, trying to get the words that were so clear in his mind to form on his tongue, but nothing was happening. When he realised how hopeless the situation was, the Omega wanted the ground to swallow him whole, to bring him back down to the safety of his lab and when these thoughts surrounded his already murky mind, like a moth would to light, he felt how unsafe the rest of his own tower felt compared to the confines of a locked room. A room that he had the choice to leave or not, so that he would not go insane, or anything close to as he did in Afghanistan.

The world lurched sideways, so Tony pressed his cheek against the coolness of the table and a loud bang resounded through the kitchen, and he wondered what could've caused it. Now thinking about it, this wasn't the view he was meant to get from the table and he glanced around the room, realising that he was, in fact, lying on the floor, haven fallen from the chair not half a metre away from him that had tipped with him. Bruce was crouching in front of him, checking his pulse and his mouth rapidly forming words that were just out of Tony's reach. Darkness crept in from the sides and he desperately tried to stay awake because he didn't want to be trapped again, not with that other him who locked him away in his own misery but never spoke a word and was never seen and he could only wonder why.

The shadows retreated, however, when the genius felt an excruciating pain nowhere in particular, just everywhere and continued to spread like a wild fire coursing through his own blood stream. There was no darkness now, only the stars that burned bright in front of his eyes, blocking out the now-blurry vision of Bruce, that were caused by the liquid lava that just kept spreading and never stopped. A noise rumbled through Tony's throat and he wondered what it could've possibly been because it spurred the other scientist, but noise was still denied entry into his ears, or his brain just refused to acknowledge what these sounds were.

God, he was tired. So, so tired. The numbing sort of exhaustion that is built up over so many years and then gets to a point where it refuses to leave you, no matter how much you sleep and just eats away at you in the end, reprimanding you for your own stupidity for not listening earlier and then never lets you forget. Tony's eyes were growing heavier, but his mind growing ever more feverish and alive, thinking so many thoughts at once that he assumed he could drown in the noise, the memories, the voices that never stopped whispering and never silenced no matter how much he screamed and begged.

The fire burned and burned, before someone put it out and everything just stopped. A candle flickering in the darkness, before being blown out and shadows came to invade; a fitting metaphor for what was going through Tony's mind right at that moment as he just decided he didn't want to go through the pain anymore, just wanted everything to go back to how it was before the Avengers, before Afghanistan, before Obadiah, before his parents' deaths. Before everything. He wanted silence, he wanted the voices to stop, to stop blaming him; he wanted the guilt to stop; he wanted everything back to normal before his life became a mess of reality and unreality.


	4. Author's Apology For Stupid Delay

Dear Reader,

Just to say that Forgotten has _not_ been abandoned; I have full intention on completing it, but Chapter Four just wasn't writing itself like the last three chapter's, before I realised I really didn't have a clue where I wanted to go with it... So, I've had to sit back and actually decide what the crap was going to happen and which direction the fic was going to go in, as whenever I get an idea for it, I then see the problem that it doesn't fit Alpha/Omega/Beta Universe. Also, I'm writing another fic which will be put on hold until Chapter Four has been released.

So yeah... I really apologise for the delay and how long it's taken already, but I don't plan before I do most things, so I dug myself into a hole and completely screwed it up. I literally re-wrote the chapter before I thought to myself, 'Where am I going with this?' And by then I wanted to sleep forever... T_T

Yours amazingly,

Me.


	5. Chapter 5

WOW. UHM. LONG TIME, RIGHT? No, seriously, there is no excuse as to why this has taken so long... I'm just finding myself getting more and more distracted more and more quickly. This chapter is only short and again... NO SENSE. Wow, what a surprise. Also, I forgot to mention in the last chapter, I'd love it if someone could be bothered to be a Beta reader?

AND AND AND! I'd REALLY love it if you guys could message me, or comment, what YOU'D like to see happen in the story. I'm curious and if it fits in with my storyline, I'll try my best and fit it in! I'll give credit at the beginning of the chapter(s) that it's included in and things =] Seriously... I'm getting stuck as to what is going to happen in the chapters, already :|

So. Thank you for sticking with me guys and I seriously hope you enjoy this chapter because it's rubbish, doesn't make sense and just... Rubbish. You can shout at me if you'd like.

* * *

He doesn't remember when the pain stopped, or when the candle was either blown out or set fire to everything and lit up to a point where it was blinding, before fading off into darkness. No, Tony did not remember anything after he wished to have some resemblance of normalcy in his life. It was as if someone had crawled into his mind and ripped out a chunk of his memories, leaving nothing but sharp, jagged edges that were painful to the touch.

Bleary brown eyes slowly opened, letting them adjust to the bright light, and once they did, he tried to move his body to try and shake the blur that was covering his eyes, but found he could not. Burning pain made itself known at the slightest movement, but increased whenever Tony tried to flinch away from the pain. The blur was wiped away from his eyes, after that wake-up call and found himself staring up at the ceiling of his lab, still lying in the debris that he had first fallen into. Biting his tongue, Stark quickly sat up, trying not to react to his screaming limbs. He did not attempt to stand, already knowing it would be a futile attempt.

Tony looked around his lab, taking in every single detail that he could, trying to burn it all into his mind, trying to compare what he remembered last to his lab and it finally clicked, finally realised that _this wasn't his lab. _The Omega froze, staring at the glass box that held his old Arc Reactor that he had broken when Obadiah had ripped one out of his chest.

_This was not his lab._

Well, it was, in some form. It was his lab before Obadiah. Before the Avengers. This was his lab, where Tony would retreat to safety and confine himself without painful flashes of memory shooting through his already over-imaginative mind and freezing him still. This was his sanctuary before he was completely destroyed by his capture and betrayed by the one closest to him. What didn't make sense was the... 'Proof that Tony Stark had a heart'. Why was it here? The answer hit him and Tony scrambled from his position, ignoring the pain that coursed through his veins like liquid fire. He managed to stumble over to where the old Arc Reactor lay on one of the desks.

In pure desperation, the Omega picked it up and brought the glass down, with as much strength as he could muster, onto the table. The casing smashed into millions of pieces, much like how Tony felt when held captive in Afghanistan, but at a much slower rate. As if his downfall had happened in slow motion, a planes engines slowly shutting down and nose diving, falling quicker and quicker until it took the inevitable impact.

Nothing happened for a few moments, leaving enough time for Tony to blink in confusion, thinking he had done something wrong. No. He had done exactly what his mind wanted, or not at all; the familiar molten pain returned, travelling through his blood stream, being pumped around his body faster and faster as his heart raced out of control, adrenaline befriending the pain and running together.

Despite the pain and trouble, a laugh escaped the scientists' lips, the thought that it was too easy flashing through his mind, before his subconscious argued that it had to be; he didn't solve the last 'puzzle'. Despite his tightly wired mind, able to solve things in a split second, he could not figure out why this same mind had started to rebel. He could not figure what it wanted him to solve, or do.

Still standing, his body feel backwards and he tensed, preparing for the pain, but nothing happened. The genius just kept falling and falling, getting faster and faster. Butterflies flew wildly in his stomach, wanting to escape. Limbs started feeling gravity, getting so heavy and Tony just let himself fall, just trying to figure out _what the hell was going on._

As quickly as it began, everything stopped. His body floated in suspension, pain, blood and adrenaline froze in protest at the stop. A blooming ache began where the hole in his chest was, and Tony briefly wondered what it was, until a painful throb echoed through his body. His heart was hurting. It had only just begun and he wanted to to just _stop already_.

Tony Stark. Son of Howard Stark, most famous man in the world. Built an Arc Reactor and his first Iron Man suit with a box of scraps in a cave, under the threat of terrorists. If only Howard could see him now; loosing himself within his own mind and the true meaning of weak. Weak Omega. What's even worse, a weak, unbonded Omega who couldn't keep himself out of trouble. Oh, how his father must be rolling in his grave.

The genius took a deep breath, trying to relieve himself of the pain and slowly let his out.

Then-


	6. Chapter 6

Right. Chapter six. Chapter five? One of the two. I don't know when it'll be out. Honestly. I had about ten chapters written for this story, however, that all went down the drain when my laptop, after a five long year partnership decided to end it by the screen being smashed. How that happened? I honestly have no idea. It wasn't even the screen, but the screen under the screen? Does that make sense? Well, anyway, it's taken me ages to save up and get a brand new computer. Which I can finally play games on now. HOORAY!

'Forgotten' will have to be put on hold for now, which I really regret to say. I will come back to it, and that's a promise. Just, right now, I have a lot of ideas for other stories that I want to write, which will have to be written out in rough before I can even think about what I want for this one =/ So... I'm really sorry guys, but I don't have anyone to talk to about anything, so I'm trying to get through everything myself, right now; which is honestly taking way too long for my liking, because I am desperate to get back on to writing this.

Also, the position for a beta reader is still open? And ideas are still welcome, being as I can't get anYTHING BACK FROM MY LAPTOP. But, yeah. I really hope this doesn't disappoint you, because I can tell you, I'm disappointed in myself for doing this. Just telling you guys, cause you deserve to know for being absolutely amazing.

Once again, I'm so sorry and you may shout at me, if that is your wish.

Lots of internet hugs and cookies,

Emily.


End file.
